The present invention relates to an ultrasonic flow sensor and more particularly to a surgical system and cassette having an ultrasonic flow sensor.
Conventional ophthalmic surgical instrument systems use vacuum to aspirate the surgical site and positive pressure to irrigate the site. Typically, a cassette is serially connected between the means used to generate pressure and the surgical instrument. The use of cassettes with surgical instruments to help manage irrigation and aspiration flows at a surgical site is well known. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,493,695 and 4,627,833 (Cook), U.S. Pat. No. 4,395,258 (Wang, et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 4,713,051 (Steppe, et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,850 (DeMeo, et al.), U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,758,238, 4,790,816 (Sundblom, et al.), and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,267,956, 5,364,342 (Beuchat) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,747,824 (Jung, et al.) all disclose ophthalmic surgical cassettes with or without tubes, and they are incorporated in their entirety by this reference. Aspiration fluid flow rate, pump speed, vacuum level, irrigation fluid pressure, and irrigation fluid flow rate are some of the parameters that require precise control during ophthalmic surgery.
Prior art devices have used pressure sensors in the aspiration and irrigation lines and calculate fluid flow rates based on the sensed pressure. In the past, measuring of fluid pressures in surgical cassettes has been very precise and as the resistance in the fluid paths is known, fluid flow rates can be calculated reliably from fluid pressure. Recent improvements in the reliability of ultrasonic flow sensors, however, have now made it possible to non-invasively measure fluid flow accurately.
For example, one ultrasonic flow sensor disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,098,466 (Shkarlet) discloses a flow sensor capable of accurately measuring fluid flow in vessels or tubes having decreased sensitivity to flow distribution non-uniformities and decreased overall size by employing multiple angled reflector surfaces which cause incident ultrasonic waves from one or more ultrasonic transducers to pass through the flow volume multiple times and in multiple directions without changing the planar orientation of the ultrasound waves. The wave paths resulting from the multiple reflections and multidirectional illumination of the flow volume decreases the probe's size and sensitivity to spatial distribution non-uniformities. The multiple angled reflector surfaces also permit the transmitting and receiving ultrasonic transducers to be placed close to one another, thereby reducing the overall probe size and making them particularly useful for incorporation in the relatively small fluid flow cassette used in ophthalmic surgery. In order for an ultrasonic flow sensor to work, the transducer must be acoustically coupled to the tubing in which the fluid is flowing so that any air located between the transducer and the tubing is removed. This acoustic coupling is sensitive to the amount of pressure between the transducer and the flow channel being monitored, making a fairly constant force desirable. When the flow channel is mounted on a removable surgical cassette and the transducer located in a surgical console on which the cassette connects, normal manufacturing variation can result in undesirable variation in the amount of force pressing the cassette into the transducer, thereby causing inaccuracies in the flow measurement.
Accordingly, a need continues to exist for a device for assuring a fairly constant force between a flow channel located on a surgical cassette and an ultrasonic flow measuring transducer located on a surgical console.